Boys R Us
by ClaireShareBear
Summary: They are in college! Please read! Rated M for rape and other things
1. Chapter 1

Ok yall this is my first ever fanfic so I hope u enjoy. Im going to be writing from an awkward POV, and know this: **CLAIRE AND MASSIE ARE LEAVING FOR COLLEGE IN 3 MONTHS. THEY ARE ON 'VACATION' AT THEIR APARTMENT BEFORE THEY GO THEIR SEPARATE WAYS.** Anyway, please read! (:

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

3:37 P.M.

Massie Block glanced at Claire Lyons knowingly that she wanted Massie. Awkward thought, but Massie knew that Claire Lyons was a lesbian. She had always known that, ever since their winter break in 8th grade.

**FLASHBACK**

Massie was dreaming about her boyfriend, Derrington.

They were older, about to graduate high school the next day. They were making out on Massie's bed, when Massie felt his hands slip underneath her shirt, and unhook her bra. But she was used to that. They had been doing this ever since Massie's parents had been going out to dinner with his every Thursday night since the 8th grade. He would come over, they would do their homework, and then they would watch TV, or just make out. But tomorrow they were graduating, so they were going to try something a little bit different. Just as Derrick was about to take off his clothes…… Massie suddenly woke up.

She looked around her, only to see Kuh-laire, by Massie's bed, with her hands on Massie's stomach. Massie was extremely confused, and didn't know what to think or feel or do! She told Claire that she was going to go get some water, and she'll be right back. Claire bobbed her head 'OK', and went back to her own bed. Massie came back after grabbing a bottle of Evian water, returned to her bed, and just stayed awake thinking. Thinking about why Claire was touching Massie's stomach. Massie tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't get Claire's head out of her mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Massie tilted her head to the right, drunk. They were back at their apartment from the party at the newest club in Westchester, Dancing with Hell. Claire tilted her head to the right, and leaned forward. Massie slunk toward her also drunk friend, not caring that whatever happened next would possibly end her relationship with her ultra-hawt and ultra-famous boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. Massie and Claire's lips collided, and they immediately deepened the kiss.

They were drunk, and you never know what you're doing when you're drunk. After a minute of French-Kissing, Massie felt Claire's mounds. Claire copied, also not caring that her relationship with Cam Fisher might also be ruined. Derrick and Cam played on the same soccer team, the LA Stars. The team had just been formed, and they were kicking ass so far in their season. Massie drunkenly broke the kiss, then dragged Claire to their bedroom.

_**AN: If you do not want to read the sexual content below, look for the next bolded message and then read on. :AN**_

Massie spread across their King sized bed, knowing that Claire would pile on top of her. As Massie thought, Claire did. Massie giggled, then grabbed for her friends' ass. Claire moaned in pleasure, then did a Copy + Paste to Massie. Massie couldn't take it anymore, she was dripping wet ever since her and Claire had started making out a few minutes ago.

Massie leaned in and kissed Claire on the lips... it was too slow for Claire so she deepened it and licked Massie's lip, asking for her to step it up a notch, Massie's lips parted and their tongues rubbed all over each other and Massie starting massaging Claire's with hers and straddled her hips touching her all over her sides and stomach possessively... Claire was hers tonight... she lowered her head and started sucking and licking Claire's neck, Claire was breathing extremely hard and whimpering and squeaking here and there and letting out tiny moans, "Ohhhh Ma- Massie..ah." She grabbed Massie's butt while she begged for more. Massie slid lower and lifted up Claire's shirt and kissed her all over her stomach licking around her belly button and unbuttoning her pants. "Mmmm keep going."

She sat up and took Claire's shirt off and undid her zipper and pulled off Claire's shorts. She started to kiss her again and while she did she rubbed Claire's wetness through her underwear until she couldn't take it anymore and Claire was begging her to give her everything she wanted... she slipped off Claire's underwear and slipped two fingers inside of her best friend and instantly Claire was rolling her eyes, arching her back moaning Massie's name very loudly her hips moving with the rhythm of Massie's hand.

"Ah..Oh..god.. mmmmm. you're so good." She clutched the pillows tightly because the pleasure was so great she was about to climax soon and Massie could tell by the moans getting louder and louder she pulled her fingers out and looked into Claire's eyes and slid her head down lower and lower untill she was finally face to face with her best friends dripping wet clit, she wasted no time and started licking and sucking furiously until Claire came all over Massie's face and hands.

Claire sat up and grabbed Massie's hand... pulling her so that her face was only inches from Claire's face and she licked her come off of Massie's cheek. They were both out of breath and once they got their breathing under control Claire stared into Massie's eyes and put her hand on her friend's thigh raising an eyebrow and Massie felt her whole body tremble at her touch and nodded at Claire's silent question. She took off her shirt and Claire started to unzip Massie's pants.

Almost instantly after that she was massaging her thighs and they were in a full-on make-out and Massie felt as if she would explode since she was dripping wet ever since Claire had started kissing her; so she took off her underwear, pinned Claire down on bed, still kissing, and started to grind her hips against Claire's, moving them all around and getting the blonde's leg covered in her and Massie's juices... both moaning here and there. Eventually, Claire rolled on top of Massie without warning and shoved her fingers into her probing and feeling around hard with Massie screaming and moaning like crazy..."KUH-LAIRE! Oh GOD..Yes don't stop...Ah...Ohhhh...mmm." she was biting her lip and grabbing fistfuls of Claire's public hair.

."Ohh Claire... oh god..." Her screaming was driving Claire insane and her friend could tell, so Massie reached under the side of the bed with Claire still finger fucking her and she pulled out a double headed dildo and shoved it into Claire and started pushing it in and out as hard and fast as she could… both of the girls were screaming each other's names and moaning uncontrollably, fucking each other at the same time, they were both very close and Claire stopped and pulled her fingers out of Massie and shoved the other end of the dildo into Massie they kept going back and forth as hard as they could humping and grabbing each other until they just exploded.

Claire threw the dildo on the floor and collapsed on top of Massie...breathing heavily in her ear... until they heard someone open the door, and shout:

_**AN: Massie and Claire are about to be raped by a robber man and his henchmen so if you don't want to read the sexual content again scroll down to the nest bolded message. :AN**_

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE GOING TO BE SHOT IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS!" Neither Massie nor Claire recognized the voice. They scrambled to get on their clothes, and then ran out to the front room. A masked man with his three henchmen were in the Master Guest Suite, holding up guns. Massie clutched Claire's hand, and then whimpered:

"Who are you; and what are you going to do to us?!" Massie shook with fear. The masked men chuckled evilly, and then replied:

"Why don't you come with me and my buddy here?" The masked man asked, pointing to the henchman on his right. Massie gulped; this couldn't be good. She reluctantly followed them to the Master Suite room beside the one that Claire was now trapped in. Massie sat down on the bed, then realized what they were going to do. The henchman slammed the door shut, and then locked it from the inside. Massie gulped again, and then stared at the floor. The masked man then spoke:

"You and I are going to play a game. I'm going to hold up a number behind my back toward my henchman. If you guess the right number, we won't rape you; just steal from you. If you get the number wrong; we rape you and steal all of your money. The numbers to pick from are 1 or 2. Choose wisely…" Massie was certain that she had seen the number, so she guessed:

"Two?" The masked man and his henchman laughed evilly, then spoke:

"The number was one." Massie felt used. She was at gunpoint, and now this guy was going to rape her and steal from her. All of the sudden, Massie had a brilliant idea. Why not let him think that she was looking forward to getting raped? She smiled like the sex goddess that she was then laid down on the bed. She 'accidentally' kicked her shoe over toward the masked man and henchman, and knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her two-sizes-too-big mini dress, bent over and picked up her shoe. The two pairs of henchman eyes were bulging, staring at Massie's cleavage. Massie spoke:

"My bad. Now, come here you two; let's have some _fun_." Massie winked. The two guys then stripped down to their birthday suits, and then walked over to Massie, who sat on the bed, all of her private areas exposed. They stripped Massie down, and then they each started sucking one of her breasts; she started feeling their asses. They kept doing this until the two henchmen couldn't take it anymore and started shoving their penis' into Massie's vagina. She rolled her eyes with amusement, then said:

"My dog has humped me harder than that." Taking that as a time for them to step it up, they started fucking her harder, and harder, and harder until she cummed all over them. Doing two at one time really was a pleasure/pain that Massie wanted to feel over and over again. They started to fuck her again and again, until she started to scream. Massie finally squirted all of her cum onto them, loads at a time. The henchman kept double-fucking Massie, and she actually enjoyed it. She kept telling them:

"More, more, MORE!!! Harder, harder, HARDER!!!" They were going at an extremely fast pace, and Massie was cumming all over the place. She had never felt this slutty, but to get out of here she had to continue. She finally started making out with one of them at a time. The one that she was making out with would feel her up, mostly her ginormous boobs, feeling them, speezing them, and also fucking her at the same time, and still make out with her, while the other still fucking her at a supersonic speed. They switched off every other two minutes and Massie was still feeling slutty, and like the sex goddess of the world. After about 30 minutes of this, Massie picked a favorite sex buddy; both of them. They decided to keep fucking until they wanted to stop. They kept going for another hour. Massie's vagina hurt like hell, but she when she did tell them, they fucked her even harder.

She was screaming with pain and loads of sexual pleasure, but still mostly pain. Eventually, they started to only finger her pussy, so she would cum more. She did, but then they stopped suddenly. She noticed that they had collapsed on the floor. Massie carefully slipped back on her clothes, then grabbed her spare key hidden in the bedside drawer and dashed to the door. It clicked open, and then she peered through the peephole in the room where Claire was. She entered the room and gasped; the two henchmen were dead, and Claire was nowhere to be found.

_**Ok the 'naughty' scenes are over. The whole chapter is over… yeah. **_


	2. The call from unknown CLAIRE IS GONE!

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

Massie & Claire's Wing

6:29 P.M.

Massie gasped. The two henchmen were on the floor dead, and there were no traces of Claire anywhere. She made sure both of the henchmen were dead before calling out softly:

"Claire? Kuh-laire? Did you leave??" Massie searched the room, and then stepped back outside the suite. Massie was scared. Claire was gone; her parents were on a year-long cruise, Inez and Isaac were back at their own apartments, and Bean had passed away a year ago. Nobody was there…. Until Massie had thought of a brilliant idea. She snuck back to the room, in which the bed was sopping wet, and slipped out the henchmen's cell-phones. She looked at their numbers, and stored them on her phone. She then immediately dialed Claire's number… and got voicemail.

Massie then received a call from a caller that said 'Unknown'. Massie picked up, and shakily, asked:

"Hello?" The other line was scratchy, with some whispering in the background, until finally a voice spoke:

"Massie? Why how nice to hear from you. You do remember me, don't you?" Massie gulped, and then responded:

"I don't remember you; who are you?!" The voice laughed evilly, and then whispered:

"Terror Tornado. Now do you remember me Massie?" Massie gulped, because she did. She whimpered:

"What do you want from me?!" The voice laughed evilly again, and then, evilly, said:

"Your virginity." Massie snorted, then said:

"How old do you think I am? 16? Puh-lease. I lost that a LONG time ago." The voice got quiet, and then commanded:

"I don't care. I want it. And if you don't obey…… let's just say that your friend Claire will suffer." Massie gasped. They had CLAIRE?! Crap. Crap crap CRAP! AARGH! Massie groaned back into the phone:

"Where and when do I need to meet you? And what should I wear?" The voice said:

"Tomorrow night I will knock on the door in a mask, and you will let me in. Your precious Claire will also be with me. By the way do not talk to her or else. You need to show me your other wings in your wing; your wing is built into two more wings, yes? Also you must meet me in one of them." Massie sighed:

"Yes, now the left wing or the right wing?" The voice said:

"Let's play a game *Massie groaned*. If you go into the left wing, I will kill Claire, and rape you. If you go into the right wing, I will rape you and let Claire live, depending on how you are in bed." Massie groaned again and stated:

"Fine." The voice said in a hushed tone:

"Oh and Massie? If you tell ANYBODY about this, Claire will die and so will you after I rape you." Massie gulped and repeated herself, and then hung up.

Massie knew the night ahead was going to be awful, and sunk back to her room, sobbing.


	3. RAWR im majorly Pissed Off

OK yall like nobody is reading this so I'm just going to stop.

Unless more people start reviewing I will write one more chapter and made Claire and Massie both die.

And the whole thing will be over.

Do you really want that to happen??

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

*sorry if I sound like a cranky pants… I sorta am right now.*

ClaireShareBear

- Pobody's Nerfect. That's life. Grab it by the horns and DEAL! -


	4. Preview of the next chapter! Enjoyyy!

Ok yall….. Since two or three people have reviewed saying that they read this and they don't want Massie or Claire to die… I will continue.

Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter, of which I am currently writing!!! Enjoyyy… (:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"My answer isn't going to change; and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Unless you do as I say, Massie will die."

"Uh no. I don't have that, but why do _you_ need it?"

Hooked? Great (;


	5. The doorbell rang with the lights on

**Ok yall… I am updating. Sorry for the wait… I was busy… with some things… (; anyway. The bolded texts are from the chapter preview… ENJOY!!! (:**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Massie woke up with a groan. She slammed her arm on her bedside table, and rose out of her bed. But, once she opened her eyes, she screamed.

Kemp was standing in front of her, without his shirt on, revealing his six pack. He spoke in a rather cheery voice:

"Hey Mass. I was thinking… why haven't I ever had sex with Massie? And I got no response from my voice within… so here I am. Waiting to have sex with you."

Once he finished, Massie stood up and held up one finger to mean one moment. She walked over to her bathroom and fake barfed.

She walked back to a now scowling Kemp, and shooed him off.  
Before he was completely out the door though, he overpowered her and held her against the door frame on the inside of her estate.

He kissed her ferociously, not stopping until Massie was about to faint from lack of oxygen. Once she was able to breathe again, he practically tackled her.  
He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, and laid her down. But once he had, he started to undress.  
Down went his Diesel jeans… down went his boxers! Massie screamed:

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP!"** With that being said, she hatched up a devious plan to get rid of Kemp. She spoke after regaining oxygen for the second time in three minutes:

"Kemp, if you do not leave right now, I'm going to call the Police. Because exactly how did you get in here?" Massie looked down at her white bedspread, thankful that she was able to keep it dry.  
But when she glanced back up, Kemp was gone. Massie snickered when she heard the sound of feet pitter-pattering and then a slamming door. Massie sighed and looked around her room and glanced at her clock.  
Wow, she really slept in! It was almost 11!

She hurriedly put on some comfy clothes, consisting of a hot pink terry Juicy sweat-jacket and matching short-shorts, a white Ed Hardy tank top, and special edition silver metallic rhinestone Ugg boots.  
She decided that being a lazy day, she earned a 9.6. Massie lounged around the whole day, trying not to think of the night that lay ahead.  
As the night drew near, Massie went around the house turning on all of the lights, so she wouldn't feel as violated and scared as she did now.

Once Massie got back to her room, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Massie sighed, and walked downstairs.

**It was now or never.**

**Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap!! Whaddya think? Good? Bad? I need input!!! (: thx 2 u all who reviewed.. u made my day (: (: (: (: (:**

**the following people reviewed....**

**casefacex3 * omg!! i hope ur dad gets better soon!!! * i present u with a shiny gold star * ROFLMAO!! XD ***

**margiegirl96 * omg!! thank u SO much!! * i present thee with a shiny gold star * muffled laffs ***

**cuteangel545 * omg!! thank u SO much!! * i present the angel with a shiny gold star * attempts 2 keep straight face... ***

**Glamorous x33 * omg!! thank u SO much!! * i present u with a glossy shiny gold star * doesnt laff as much ***

**kathy96 * omg!! thank u SO much!! * i present u with a gold star engraved with the word Kathy * keeps a straight face this time... :( ***

**and last but certaintly not least...**

**banditogirl197 * omg!! thank u SO much!! * u also get a shiny star... yay u!! XD * hahah i feel like dancing 2 dora the explorer... XD ***

**ok yall **

**the reason that not all of the bolded messages are in the actual chapter here is because i am sorting them throughout the next few chapters (:**

**u guys will ( HOPEFULLY!!!!!!! ) keep reading (:**

**lyls ( love yall like sisters )**

**ClaireShareBear **

**(:**

**(: (:**

**(: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: (:**

**(: (: (: **

**(: (:**

**(: **


	6. Derrick has a plan, Tornado has Claire!

_Ok yall! I UPDATED!! YAYYYYY!!! lol anyway. the _**bolded **_words either mean the note ( you will see... ) or the chapter preview lines! Plzzzz comment! Luvvvv all of yall lots ( like sistas * or if ur a guy, brothers! ) Review! and Enjoy! (:_

The Block Estate

20:30 Hours

Front Foyer

Massie threw open the door, obviously not caring who or what was on the other side. But once she saw who it was, she smiled a little bit. It was a Girl Scout! Once she saw the face though, she immediately knew it was Derrick. She muffled a laugh and asked:

"Hey there! Are you selling cookies? Oh, your cheeks are oh so chubby DERRICK!" She laughed manically while pinching his rose-colored covered cheeks. Derrick slapped her hand away and stepped inside. After glancing at her, he did a wolf-whistle, which reminded Massie of the event tonight, and she sighed. Derrick looked confused. He asked Massie:

"Everything alright Mass? You seem a bit down, almost sad!" Massie held up a finger to her mouth as if to say 'Shh!'. She led him to her room, and opened a new word document on her new Mac PC. She wrote…

_**Derrick, **_

_**I can't tell you out loud what is happening and why I am so 'sad' right now. But I can over the computer! Yay! ;)  
Anyway, the reason why is because ten years ago, I had a stalker. We found out who he was and got him put in jail. The police **__**promised **__**that he would be in there for the rest of his life. But, yesterday I got a phone call from **__**him**__**. The stalker guy who caused me mental pain as a ten year old.  
He called yesterday, right after Claire and I got back from that new club downtown, **__**Dancing With Hell**__**. So, we came back to our wing of the house and had a little fun!  
( Meaning: we watched TV ) . All of the sudden, these creepos come bursting through our wing of the house, and practically demand us to um, do **__**it**__** with them. They raped me, Derrick. They fucking raped me. Then, I got a call from the Terror Tornado guy and he said that if I don't have sex with him tonight ( btw, he should b here any second now… ) then he's going to kill Claire!  
He somehow stole Claire, and now I have to risk getting pregnant because some guy who apparently got out of jail for ' Good Behavior! ' is now going to kill my friend if I don't let him rape me!**_

_**Now do you see why I'm a mess?**_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Massie**_

After Derrick finished reading, he was fuming. **Are you freaking kidding me?**

How dare that little douche bag of a bastard force his girlfriend to be raped!

He felt like throwing something at the wall, but the only thing nearby was a scared Massie and a glass vase of flowers, and he doubted that either one wanted to be thrown against the newly repainted wall.

So, instead, Derrick gritted his teeth and asked Massie:

"So you say that this bastard is going to rape you tonight? Do you have any idea what time?" Massie shook her head no, and then responded with her own question:

"Why do you ask?" Derrick responded with a twinkle in his eye:

"I have a plan."

**Yay I finished! Yay! I added one line from the chapter previews (:**

**Btw… here are the people who reviewed ( yes you all get something special! )**

**Casefacex3, I present you with the newest Dora the Explorer sticker! Yayy! It has a hologram of Dora!**

**Margiegirl96, I give you the newest Barney sticker! Yayy! This sticker has a picture of Barney and his friends at a picnic!**

**RedGlue, I give thee the newest Sesame Street sticker! Yayy! The sticker has cookie monster eating… broccoli.****Yuck.**

**Glamorous x33, you have earned a Spongebob Squarepants sticker! Yayy! This particular sticker has Patrick and Spongebob jellyfishing!**

**Yasminooo, you get a Barbie sticker! Yayy! The sticker that I have chosen has Barbie and Ken! Ooh la la! They're kissing!**


	7. Alicia and Josh! Massie and TT! OMG!

20:35

Block Estate

Foyer

Massie knew that Derrick usually came up with good ideas, but after hearing his she thought he was Einstein. Anybody could have thought of it, but nobody did. (1) Massie went upstairs and threw on some sexy lingerie, consisting of a matching bubblegum pink lacy push-up bra and a matching thong, accessorizing her public hair.  
She quickly dressed over that with a super short white miniskirt and turquoise midriff tank-top. After reviewing the plan with Derrick once more, Massie raced downstairs, just in time to meet the doorbell. She quickly opened the door and locked her eyes on the two figures in front of her. One was tall and lean built, and the other was Claire, from what Massie could tell.

Massie questioned: "Are you Terror Tornado?"

The lean figure responded: "Why yes, Massie, it really has been too long."

Massie sighed, pointed to Claire, and asked: "And this is who you will give back to me as soon as you finish your 'evil deed'?"

The Terror Tornado nodded, and politely asked: "May I come in?"

Massie threw open the door, revealing her whole outfit. The Terror Tornado** ( I AM DUBBING HIM AS TT he he )** wolf-whistled and walked in, dragging Claire by the arm. But before Massie could utter another word, TT grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Massie could smell his breath, minty.

TT spoke: "Massie, please tell me that you have everything set up."

Massie assured him with a quick nod, and then dragged him to the right wing of her estate. Right as Massie quietly opened the door, she assumed that Derrick would be on the other side, with the gun. Massie frowned and silently gasped as she was met with an empty room.

She gulped, and then sat down on the bed. She silently cursed her boyfriend under her breath; hadn't she told him the RIGHT wing?! Is it that hard to remember directions when somebody's life could be at risk?! Apparently not to Derrick! Massie silently noted TT's every move, knowing that any second he would be on top of her, molesting her. She immediately thought of the song Don't Trust Me because it mostly had to do with sex. TT closed the door, leaving Claire outside, hands and legs tied up, with a gag in her mouth.

**AN: Ok yall! A few of you asked for it, so here it is! Literally! (; This is the sex scene that some were asking for; here ya go! ;]**

Massie asked: "So, let's get this over with?" TT immediately walked over and said one final order: "Pull away or stop before I do and Claire will die. I will make sure of it." Massie gulped and nodded, again assuring TT that she wouldn't disobey. With that settled, TT leaned in. Massie thought in her head: "Screw you Derrick! I'll have sex with this guy if I want! I don't, but I will now! Thanks again Derrick! *Angry face * "Massie immediately pressed her lips against his, smiling a little bit because:

She was wearing Glossip Girl's 'Just Peachy!' Lip gloss

He was actually an ah-mazing kisser!

Massie deepened the kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth. He immediately responded, pushing her onto the bed, forcing this kiss to evolve into a make-out. He straddled his hips to hers, grinding as if they were dancing. Massie started to undress him after 30 seconds of grinding. His hands had moved to her neck, and Massie knew that it was going to move to her boobs soon. And just as she predicted, a few seconds later his hands moved down to her breasts. He started feeling them, squeezing them. And oddly enough, Massie half-heartedly liked it.

Massie had his red polo and jeans off, leaving his underwear. He had off Massie's tank-top and mini skirt, and was still molesting her breasts. While Massie was somewhat enjoying this, halfway across town a different story has happening.

**Across town…**

**Background info… **Kristen is a teacher and so is Alicia at BOCD, still BOCD. A extremely hot Mr. Luart is also working there, and there have been a *few* debates over the sexy 12th grade P.E. teacher between the 5th grade teacher ( Alicia ) and the 9th grade teacher ( Kristen ). One day, Kristen and Alicia go home together to grade some papers at Alicia's moderate home. 

Normal home, she moved out of her mansion. They are working there, grading papers when Kristen all of the sudden spots her white Pomeranian dashing outside Alicia's doorway. Kristen jumps up and dashes out the door, racing after her psychotic pup. Alicia sighs and relaxes into the wall, thinking about George (Mr. Luart). Kristen didn't know, but she was secretly hooking up with George every now and then. She glanced out the door, hoping that Kristen would be back; but instead a tall, dark, and handsome figure was in her doorway. Alicia squealed and leaped up, skipping to the door. 

She opened it up, expecting it to be George; but instead it was _Josh_. Her ex boyfriend, who she had dumped when she was a big supermodel, 3 years ago. He smirked pervertedly, saying " Hey Leesh. Miss me?" Alicia shook her head no, and tried to close the door in his face. He propped his foot against the door, stopping it from slamming. He charged into the house and grabbed Alicia by the shoulders and lip-kissed her aggressively. Alicia tried to draw back, but Josh was too strong, being the ah-mazing soccer player that he is. He pushed her into her bedroom, and up against her wall. He started to undress a now whimpering Alicia, taking off her white blouse and denim 2 in above the knee skirt. After she was undressed of that, he wolf-whistled. She had on a white lacy Victoria's Secret push up bra and matching thong, making her look like an extremely hot glow stick. Josh whispered in her ear "Undress me. Take off my shorts and my boxers. NOW. Unless you want Kristen to die." Josh showed Alicia a picture of Alicia and Kristen doing _it_ from a week earlier.

Alicia recalled the memory fondly, wishing that Kristen would come and save her from Josh. Alicia nodded, crying a little bit now. She undid his pants and pulled them down, and then tugged on his boxers until they hit the carpet. He slowly undid his shirt, revealing a perfect six pack. Alicia was just sniffling now, not crying like she was earlier. He ever so pervertedly undid her bra strap and pushed her onto the bed. Alicia sat on her exposed fanny **( XD ) **when she landed, and Josh immediately came over and started kissing her. After a few seconds of kissing, he started to play with her hair. 'Hmm… glossy.' Josh thought. His hands moved down to her neck, and then down to his personal favorite; her boobs. 

He played with them, squeezed them, smushed them together, sucked on them, anything to make his pleasure satisfied. She started to moan, a gesture that Josh mistook for pleasure. They stopped kissing when Alicia pulled away a few seconds later. He immediately was on top of her, pushing her down onto her bed. He slid off her thong, and started playing with her pussy. He felt it, hit it lightly, then hard, repeatedly until she thought she was going to cum on her bed, which she did. He then stopped when he realized he was missing the whole point of this. He quickly was kissing Alicia again, and started to shove his _ech-hem _into her _you-know-what_.He started humpingg her, and she started to moan again. Her vagina hurt like hell, and she was extremely close to screaming her lungs out. 

**AN: Okay yall! Now it's back to the time where Massie is also getting some **_**ech-hemm**_** and so now they are practically buddies in sex! Back to the story now… ENJOY! [;**

She was about to start screaming when she heard the front door slam, then a voice ask: " Leesh? You here?" But before Alicia could answer, Josh was kissing her, _yet again_. Right as Alicia was about to break away from Josh, his hands were _AGAIN_ on her breasts. She was sure she was going to die from sex. All of the sudden, Josh stopped and asked: "Leesh, do you still have your virginity?" Alicia responded: "No I don't have that, why do you need it?" Josh replied: "I was just asking."

But then the door opened and in came……

**GOTCHA!! BWHAHAAHAH lol review lots 3 all of ya! I am not doing the 'star thing' anymore because of SoMeBoDy'S RUDE reply to that. IM SRY OK?! geez. anyway. **

**if you reviewed ur AHMAZING and u go down in my good book. yay u! [: :] lol so bored... R&R ppl please! :]  
**


	8. Massies present and past with TT!

**Okayyyy y'all! Here's the big scene that you guys were waiting 2 hav continue!! (: Enjoyy! Also- I forgot 2 add in the last chapter that TT locked the door… which is like steel and super de duper heavy and sound proof, meaning that you can't hear who is outside the door. ( OKAY THERE IS JUST NO WAY POSSIBLE TO GET OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR!! ). Oh, and TT locked it from the outside. Meaning- him and Massie are stuck in there until he calls his buddy and gets them out. (The same robber dudes as last time!!)**

20:40

Block Estate

Right Wing Suite

_Flashback to last chapter: Massie had his red polo and jeans off, leaving his underwear. He had off Massie's tank-top and mini skirt, and was still molesting her breasts. _

**Back to normal time!!**

Massie groaned a little bit, and started to ruffle his hair while Frenching him. TT then stretched his arm around her back to unhook her bra. Massie then took off his underwear, but he immediately stopped and asked:

"Massie you know I'm not going to stop, right?"

Massie responded: "Yes I'm aware of that."

TT said: "Good, because **my answer isn't going to change; and there is nothing you can do to stop me!**"

Massie whimpered: "I know; you already told me that I can't change your mind about this."

TT then purred: "Who said I was going to change my mind?" Massie then giggled and pulled his underwear off completely. TT then whistled as he slid the bra straps off of Massie's petite shoulders. He whistled: "Massie you really have changed, for the better." Massie knew this because when she was 13, and a virgin, TT took away her V – Card.

_Flashback! (Don't you just *love* these? ) (:_

_Massie Block was sitting innocently at her desk, looking out her rainy window and thinking of ways to get back her PC. She missed them dearly, even though one was a backstabber and one gave her up for a cheerleading squad. Massie looked down at her new C cups, thankful that she would have the Briarwood boys' attention just the same as Alicia.I mean, those things were pretty big! Each boob was about an inch short of half-a-watermelon big. Massie was instantly broken of her thoughts when she heard a noise downstairs in the kitchen. Massie quietly tip-toed down the steps, only to see nothing in her kitchen. Her parents were out for the evening, Claire and her family had left for Applebee's 30 minutes ago, and Inez and Isaac had the night off. She sighed, convinced that it was just the rain on her sunroof over the kitchen, and trotted back up to her room. She went to her iMac, and saw that there was a message that read the following:_

**Why hello Massie, what a lovely room you have. If you do not go and close the door in the next 5 seconds after reading this, ****you****will****die****. Once you have done that, then come back and read the rest.**

_Massie gasped and sprinted for her door, slamming it closed. She then paced back to her computer, scared to read what was next. It followed:_

**Massie, now that you have closed your door, please go to your closet and strip out of your clothes. Leave your undergarments on, meaning your bra and underwear. Go and change into the new undergarments I have placed in there for you (The teal push-up bra and matching thong).And leave the door open. Once you have done that, then come back and read the rest.**

_Massie was frightened now; what the hell was going on?! But, to follow orders, she did exactly as they asked. She changed out of her Victoria's Secret bra and bikini underwear and into the Cosabella undergarments that were oh-so-carefully laid out on her closet hanger rack. She hurried back to the computer, not wanting to read what has going to happen next. _

**Now, go to your bed and lie down. I want you to be on top of the sheets and call out: "Please come to me! Please come to me!" and close your eyes. Do not come back to the computer. **

_Massie whimpered a little bit on the inside and then walked over to her bed, got on top of the covers, and chanted: "Please come to me! Please come to me!" and then closed her eyes, scared of what might happen next. A few seconds later, she heard a door noise- opening and closing. Massie heard footsteps of someone next to her, staring at her. The mystery person spoke: "You may open your eyes now, Massie." Massie's eyes immediately flew open, and TT was staring at her face._

_Massie asked: "Wh-who are y-you??" TT sighed and said, "Does that really matter Massie? I guess you can call me… Terror Tornado. TT for short." Massie rolled her eyes at the lame X 10 nickname. TT then sat down on her bed, leaning in close to Massies delicate face. He ordered: "if you tell of this to anyone then you will die. If you attempt to stop while this is going on, you will die. Or I will make it worse, I can't decide. But anyway; close your eyes again." Massie did as she was told and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt a pair of lips on her glossy mouth. And since Massie had no choice, she started to kiss him back. After a few seconds, he began to move his hands up and down her arms, in a way to keep her warm maybe. Massie deepened the kiss, laying down on the bed so TT would be on top of her. He started to grind a little bit, as if they were dancing. Massie smiled through the kiss, enjoying this partly. _

_Massie took off his Under Armor tight top, which showed off his waist and abs; 8 pack! Massie ran her hand along them, feeling them to see if they were real and not plastic surgery. (They weren't!) As they progressed through the kiss, Massie started to take off TT's jeans, showing only his tidy-whities. TT pulled back, and started to explain something. Massie's parents were kidnapped, and would not be brought back home until they finished. Massie nodded curtly, and then went back in for more. TT pulled away, and started to tell her about the game they were going to play. She would massage his chest for 30 seconds, and then he would massage hers for 1 minute. She would massage his area for 1:30 min, and he massage hers for 2 mins. Then he would decide the rest. _

_Since Massie had no choice, she started to massage him. Before she knew it, the time had already passed. TT then asked in a low whisper: "Bra on or off Massie?" Massie unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. TT immediately started kissing her, but while kissing he started to feel her breasts, squeeze them, rub them together, and about halfway he started to massage just the nipple, which made Massie groan. When the time was up, Massie pulled off his underwear and started kissing TT. After a few seconds, she started to feel him up. And his dick was __**huge**__! Massie made it hard, and they kept on kissing. After her time was up, TT then took off Massies underwear, and started to massage her pussy. He hit it lightly at supersonic speed in her special spot, and she started to cum a little bit. He stopped after his turn was over, and asked Massie to get in a certain pose._

_She got in that pose, and he started to do __it__ with her. Massie had no emotion, so she spoke to him: "Come on. I can handle it. Faster! Harder!" So he did, and Massie started to scream. She heard someone else come in her room, so she glanced up. It was a masked man, and once he saw what was going on he stripped down to his birthday suit and started kissing Massie. While he was kissing Massie, he started playing with her boobs. Doing the same as the guy shoving it into her, she started to scream a little bit louder. She was about to start screaming again when a woman came in the room. She was also masked, and did the same as the guy before. Except, she took away TT and left Massie with masked guy. Masked guy then started shoving his you-know into her area and she started to scream. She couldn't take it any longer; it was hurting so bad! With TT, the sex time had been about 30 mins- lots of kissing, shoving, and screaming. With masked guy it had been about 15 mins so far- mostly shoving and screaming. _

_She was about to tell him to stop when he backed away and the woman came over. She started to kiss Massie, and then she started playing with Massie's boobs. She started playing with Massies pussy, making her cum more. She stuck her hand into Massies pussy and then later Massie was squirting in large loads, one at a time. She went, "Umph! Umph! UUMPH!!!" like about 3 seconds inbetween each one. Massie fainted, and couldn't remember the rest after that. _

**Okay thats it! Hope you liked the chapter! :] R&R PPL!!!**


	9. Massie getting it on with TT!

20:41

Block Estate

Right Wing Suite

As Massie was letting TT fondle her breasts, her hands moved down to his underwear. She slowly moved them down, and eventually they hit the floor. Massie slid her hands down and started to make his penis hard. She rubbed it a lot, and then she took his hands away from her now red boobs. She whispered seductively in TT's ear, "Let's just get to the best part." Massie winked and got in a position on the bed in which TT thought she was going to do crunches. He immediately knelt over her and started Frenching her more, and Massie groaned a little bit. Instead of having his hands on Massie's boobs, he moved them down and started to take off her thong.

Massie moaned and then started running her hands along his length, begging for him to do her NOW. He quickly got the message and took her thong off completely. His hands moved from her underwear to her pussy, where he fingered her until she knew she couldn't take it. She screamed, " GOD DAMMIT JUST FUCK ME ALREADY TERROR!" TT got a pleasure out of this and immediately his hands were out of her vagina and on her back, lifting her up. He moved Massie's legs a little bit closer together, and put his on the outside of hers. He immediately shoved himself into Massie so hard that she screamed. He kept doing that, but Massie got used to it eventually. Massie stopped screaming and told TT, "I'm not 13 anymore, I can handle worse." TT responded, saying, "You most certainly aren't 13 anymore, Massie."

Massie giggled and then asked, "Harder?" And with that TT shoved himself a little bit harder, a little bit faster each time. TT got to the point where he was going so fast and hard that he didn't realize that someone had entered the room. And that person was _Kemp_. Massie groaned and let herself fall a little bit, and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing here Kemp?!" And Kemp responded by saying nothing, his stride over to Massie and putting his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth said all. Massie was startled, but Kemp was a good kisser. Massie stopped kissing and told Kemp, "Join the party." And with that, Kemp did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**aaaaaaaand that a wrap! omg im SO sry i havent updated... and the next chapter WILL be about Alicia and Josh and everything that will happen.**

**Who should enter the room though?! Dylan? Kristen? Plovert? Cam??**

**AAH plzzzz comment [:**

**luvvvvv all of yall lots [:**

**ttyl, ClaireShareBear  
**


	10. He saw enough and Kristen to the rescue!

21:00

Block Estate

Right Wing Suite

Kemp hopped onto the bed and started making out with Massie again, this time with her responding a lot more that she had earlier. She brought her hands to his almost erect penis and started massaging it from the outside of his khaki shorts.

He groaned a little bit, reminding Massie of TT. She stopped making out with Kemp and looked at TT, thinking of how to word her question better. He stopped thrusting and asked, "Massie, didn't I tell you that we were **not** going to stop…?" And to that Massie replied, "I've had sex with you for the past hour. Let Claire go. You've had your fun; let me have mine."

TT was shocked. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that. While thinking of a compromise, Massie resumed making out with Kemp. She pulled herself free of TT and wrapped her toothpick-skinny legs around Kemp's waist, begging for him to fuck her by taking off his clothes. He replied with his hands unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them down.

He continued the message by taking off his boxers sexily, like a male model would in a sultry commercial. Massie smiled through their kiss, bringing her opening to his penis. He brought his hands down from her boobs, where he had been groping her this entire time, and guided his manhood into her boy-howdy. **(I LOVEEEEE THAT SAYING ITS FROM GLEE, THE EPISODE 'PREGGERS' :D )**

TT walked back to Massie and said simply, "Fine. I'll leave. But I _will_ be back. Be ready for this." Massie scoffed and went back to shoving Kemp's penis into her, fulfilling her every wish. (**JK!!!**) Only when Massie was groaning so loudly that she couldn't hear anything else from Kemp groping her while fucking her AND making out with her, TT left the room.

Someone walked in. Someone who had trusted Massie to do the right thing such as jump out a window if he wasn't there to get away from the molester. But there she was, the girl he was going to propose to the day after, getting fucked and groped by his supposed best friend. And Derrick's face said it all when Massie looked up.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Once Josh had the decency to stop fucking her for a millisecond, Alicia took her chance and ran for it, not caring if whoever was at the door was male or female. To Alicia's relief, it was Kristen. She ran to her friend's arms and started bawling her eyes out. Kristen hugged her naked friend and glared at Josh like the molester that he was. Kristen soothed Alicia by rubbing her hand along her bare back and knew that this event would change all three of their lives forever.

**AN: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGG I AM SOOOO SOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT FANFICTION!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW… HAHAH (:**

**This is the update that you all wanted… THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HELPED ME DECIDE WHO WOULD ENTER!!!!! Much thanks! Wow creepy saying lol…**

**Soo… yep… school was getting busy… AND NOW IT'S WINTER BREAK WOOP WOOP *DOES A VICTORY DANCE TO PARTY IN THE USA* Yes I like that song. Don't hate!!! LOL!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOKO  
**

**Don't ask. Hahah (: soooooooo hyper BECAUSE I THINK THAT THE GUY THAT I LIKE LIKES MEE…. Yes that might have been a confusing sentence thank you very much!**

**Anywaaaay…. What should happen next?! Sooooooooo happy that I got this online but sooooooooo confused about what I do next!!! Sooo… yeah. **

**LOVE YA'LL BUNCHES!! (and yes i say ya'll. Deal w/ it lol)**

**Xoxo ClaireShareBear**


	11. What happens next?

Ohmygosh. Hey guys. Wow haha it's been awhile. I know that I haven't updated this in like two years and I am so sorry. My high school is pretty intense with their homework and tests and all that hoopla… I swear I've calmed down since I last wrote on here haha I look back and I keep thinking about what a spaz I was. Anyways! I will be wrapping this story up soon because drivers ed online (the part after you get your permit) is a total bitch. That, and I have to finish everything else that my school decided I have to complete before the school year starts back up again (AP US History packet and thoroughly annotate Black Like Me). So- with that being said, here is one of the few remaining chapters of Boys R Us!

21:03

Block Estate

Right Wing Suite

Massie looked up in shock. Oh _shit_. Derrick was standing there, watching one of his best friends fuck his girlfriend. She immediately pushed herself off of Kemp and hurriedly put her scandalous clothing back on. She rushed over to Derrick and before she knew it, she was crumpling into a ball by his feet. 'What have I _done_?' Massie thought to herself. She loved and adored everything about the 6'3 gorgeous, dirty blonde guy looking down at her with sadness in his milk chocolate eyes. With one lone tear freefalling from his eyes, Derrick turned and walked away, the usually obnoxious front door sounding quite dull in Massie's ears. She broke down once the gravity of the situation hit her. "What have I done?" She sobbed, not entirely sure if Kemp was still in the room and at that moment, not really caring whether he was or not. The last thing Massie remembered before she passed out was Claire's concerned face staring down at hers.

The next day:

Massie woke up with what felt like a hammer constantly pounding on her head. This day was going to suck. She checked her phone on her bedside table to see three messages. One was from Claire, letting her know that she was safe and would be staying with her parents for the night. 'Safety precautions my ass' Massie scoffed to herself. But she realized that she wouldn't want to be around herself either. She replied back asking her to come over ASAP with Ben and Jerry's and the newest Channing Tatum movie. Her next message was from Kemp, and it read, "Hey Mass. I know things got all screwed up last night, and if you need time to think or whatever it is that girls do, then take your time. You know where to find me". Massie took a deep breath and decided to reply back to him when she wasn't feeling like shit. Her last message was from Derrick. Her eyes watered as she read, "Mass. I don't know what happened last night, but I need time to process this. I'm going out for awhile to think, let me know that you're safe whenever you see this. I love you". Waterfalls streaming down her cheeks, she placed her phone back on the table and buried her face in her pillow. She _really_ needed that ice cream.

Five hours later:

After crying for a long time, watching Channing Tatum be wonderfully shirtless, and having a long talk with Claire, she picked up her phone from her lap. She knew what she would send Kemp. Typing slowly so not to have an awkward autocorrect screw up, she tapped her message to Kemp, "Hey Kemp. I'm sorry that things happened last night the way they did. I do need some time, but when I'm ready to talk about this I'll let you know. Thank you for being so understanding about everything: it means a lot. M". Claire was long gone by now, so Massie had to drum up ideas as to where Derrick would be. Her eyes glanced across her suite to her bookshelf, directly to her yearbooks. She slowly slid over to the annuals, selecting only her high school yearbooks. Opening her sophomore year, her eyes slid across the various pages of student life until she found one picture she particularly loved. It was of her and Derrick before they were dating (A/N: in my series, they began dating in high school, not middle school). His arm looped around her waist at the Homecoming dance, her eyes shone brightly with expertly applied mascara and eyeliner. Her hair gleamed angelically and her skin seemed to be lit from within. Her lavender Greek goddess-like dress clinging to her perfect curves in all of the right places made her a perfect 10. This picture of them was all happy and smiley and goofy, when they were best friends and didn't know that they both liked each other. Massie took one look at this picture and suddenly, she was sent down memory lane…

Four years ago:

Massie was crushing on Cam. Hard. She hung out with him all the time and when they weren't hanging out they were texting- usually. As she grew to like him more and more, she felt like he liked her less and less. He even asked someone else to Homecoming: her best friend, Claire. She turned to Derrick to get Cam information. Who better to have information on Cam than his best friend, right? She got his number from their French class project and soon enough, they were best friends. Even though Massie had liked Derrick a little when the school year had started, she didn't think that he would like her back. They grew closer and closer and even sat next to each other during French class and also at their lunch table immediately after. They talked constantly and he called her every night for at least an hour, with her occasionally falling asleep on the phone due to fatigue. They stopped talking about Cam. They just talked, making each other laugh. Although he did not ask her to Homecoming, they did make sure to get that picture together at the dance. After Homecoming, Massie realized that she no longer liked Cam. She liked Derrick. Two short weeks after Homecoming, she discovered that he liked someone, too. But he wouldn't say who. All day and all night she tried to weasel it out of him, and it finally came down to them both admitting their feelings for each other. Massie was so incredibly happy; she didn't have a care in the world. Even though they took a break for the summer due to recurring minor fights and schedule conflicts, everything was resolved going into their junior year. Since that year, they have been inseparable.

Back to the present:

Massie came back to reality in a harsh way: Claire whipping a pillow at her head. Massie actually fell off the bed, but only because she was laughing so hard. She wiped tears from her eyes and walked to her closet, Claire following closely behind. She threw on a large aquamarine tank top, a neon pink sports bra, purple Nike Tempo shorts, and her favorite pair of adorable sandals that she had found online. Her makeup was bare but beautiful. She strolled out of the Block estate, only her Mercedes convertible keys, Vera Bradley wallet, Ray-Bans, and white iPhone 4S in tow. She hopped into her Mercedes, slipped on her shades, plugged her iPhone into the car jack, and started the engine. It was time to go for a drive.

Forty minutes later:

The wind whipping through her recently blown out hair, Massie pulled her coveted car into a secluded parking lot near a field, turning off her favorite song, Jekyll-Hyde by Conman (A/N: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG). Years ago, when her and Derrick were in high school, for an occasional date night they would drive out here and watch the stars. Everything was more beautiful at night. She gracefully stepped out of the car and noticed just how beautiful the sunset was. Locking her car behind her, she walked over to the field and found the one and only Derrick Harrington already there. Sitting down on the grass, he didn't seem to notice her presence. She sat down next to him, never taking off her Ray-Bans and watching the sunset intently. She evenly spoke, "Hey there, stranger."

Sorry to kinda leave y'all like that, but it's 12:30am where I am and while that normally doesn't matter (I LOVE SUMMER, literally sleep all day party all night) I took an allergy pill that makes you very drowsy… whooops. So, here is y'alls long awaited update. I hope y'all enjoyed it! I hate cliffhangers, but I feel like this one was decent. I'll update again sometime soon, probably in the next two weeks. Also, if Massie and Derrick's sophomore year relationship thing sounded realistic, that might be because I stole the situation from my own life… If y'all want to know more, message me or leave a comment or whatever, I don't really know what they changed on this site. I'll figure it out soon enough! Haha I felt inspired. Peace out hipstas


End file.
